Bullied
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: While Kisa is walking to work, he sees a male getting bullied for gay. Kisa remembers something from his past and is scared to see Yukina. M for language only!


"Faggot!" Kisa stopped in his path, he saw a blonde male, getting hit, he was on the floor, curled up crying. "T-Univercity don't need faggots like you," The boy was crying. He was freshman by the looks of him, 19 years old.

The male walked past them taking a deep breath as he did so, he looked to the blonde male and gave him a small smile as he headed to work. He walked into the building and took his usual seat. Takano and Ritsu came in not long after, arguing like usual.

The dark haired male sighed then looked to his phone, he got a text from his lover. Kisa checked his phone and saw a heart warming message from the person he was in love with,_ 'Have a good day at work! I love you'_ The male sighed then began to read over his document for Kana Morimota new book.

He felt a slight tap to his head then looked up to see his boss, "Come with me to the lounge," The two got up and headed to the lounge. The room was cluttered with couches, tables and coffee machines, yet was missing people to fill the seats up.

Takano took a seat near the window, Kisa sat opposite him feeling a painful feeling in his gut, "I know you saw it when you came in. Ritsu was even frightened of them," Kisa nodded looking to his hands, that began to shake.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Takano stood up then turned to his colleague, he gave him a smile then began to walk away.

"You are stronger now! You can push around men double your weight and do so with ease, you don't have to worry," Takano walked back, but picked up two coffee's in the process. The dark haired male sat there staring outside for a while.

His day finally ended, he walked up the stairs to his flat, when he opened the door, he noticed that it was unlocked. He walked in to see his lover reading one of his books, his hair was wet and was in a mess. Kisa walked over and sat beside him, he cuddled into his chest, feeling two strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him in closer.

"What's wrong?" Yukina asked kissing his forehead, the older male didn't speak, instead he buried his face into his chest.

"I was thinking, that I want to tell people that we are together. I want to come out and introduce my lover, what do you think," Yukina watched as his lover stood up. He turned round then began to head into his bedroom.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," He watched as the door shut behind him. Yukina sighed then continued to read his book.

* * *

_He was only 13, when he found out about the cruelty of the world, more specifically the boys in his school. He clutched his bag as he tiptoed past them. He didn't want to come into contact, he was tired off it. He looked up to see males running away, he gasped then turned._

_There they were, cracking their knuckles in anger, their eyes full of hatred. The leader was the first to strike, he grabbed his bag and kicked it away, before another hand punched him in the face. He held his bloody nose as it dripped onto the floor._

_"Fucking faggot! Don't start falling for us! We don't want to become Homo's like you! We want to shag girls, you can go fuck a guy in the ass, but we'll stay with the females. Don't come any closer to us," the boy was crying. He only told his best friend. Some friend he was, he was the one swearing at him._

_It spread across the school, everything was lies. How he was dating someone that was 22, nine years old. They called him a gay pervert, splattered paint into his hair from red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple. They wanted him to keep in mind that he was apart of the gay community and should wear the colours with pride. All the boy wanted was to go back into his closet and hide, from the world. He never kissed a girl nor a guy, he never touched a guy. He just knew, what and who he was._

_"Get lost Shouta!" The said boy stood up and ran, his body aching from where they had kicked him. When he got home, he cried into his elder brother. He was ten years older than him. He was understanding and still loved his younger brother to death. They didn't have a mother so it was just the two of them._

_"Shouta, look at you. You need to stand up for yourself," the 23 year old male said softly, wiping the blood from his swollen cheek._

_"Big brother! I have always liked boys. I haven't changed, so why does he choose to hate me. I am still the same Shouta Kisa," he cried on his brothers lap._

_"Shouta, the world is cruel. Homophobic will roam this earth as well as homosexual, they are entwined. 90% of the gay homosexual community will have been bullied. All we can do now is be strong," Shouta nodded his head._

_Days past and the torture got worse for him, he picked up a knife with a shaky hand and brought it to his wrist..._

* * *

Kisa woke up tears filled in his eyes, he felt two strong arms holding up tight, he slipped out of his grasp, got dressed then headed to work early, it was only 2 in the morning. He headed down the empty streets, tears streaming down his face.

He felt his phone buzz and answered it, "Where have you gone?" A worried voice screamed down his phone, "I'm sorry," was all Shouta could choke out. He walked in to see Takano and Ritsu were still there. Takano was sitting in Kisa's chair, the two were kissing.

Kisa coughed before taking a seat at the empty seat beside his desk. Takano had moved his stuff over. He sat down and began to work on Natsu Kihara errors in his story. He yawned then fell asleep at his desk. Takano and Ritsu looked at him confused, but resumed kissing none the less, Takano leading the kiss.

Few days had past since Kisa had, had that dream and had still not returned home. He had finished most of his work as he refused to leave. Mino and Hatori were oblivious to the fact that he was living in Murakawa, while Takano was aware why he was hiding.

Takano headed down the stairs and saw Yukina. He had never been introduced to him, but had seen pictures of him. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulders, "Kou Yukina is it?" The male nodded his head.

"Come with me for a coffee," The male only nodded his head. The two headed down to a restuarant, which happened to be the one where Kisa and Yukina had first kissed. The two sat down opposite each other.

"I'm Kisa Boss," Takano introduced himself.

"Were is he, is he okay?" He pleaded. Takano nodded his head.

"He's been working. How much do you know about his past?" Yukina thought about.

"I know he has slept around," Takano shook his head.

"Everyone knows that...I am talking about when he was 13?" Yukina shook his head. Takano took a sip of his coffee. He put it down then looked to the male.

"Everyone at our table is gay, Me, Ritsu, Kisa and Hatori. Kisa has forgotten how horrid the world has been. He has been in an enviroment where he is accepted, but recently he had seen the world again properly and must have brought it back a terrible memory," Yukina nodded his head then heard Takano sigh.

"When Kisa was 13, he told his best friend that he was gay, he didn't know that his bestfriend was homophobic and turned against him. He had paint thrown at him, they had broke his arms and made his life terrible. They made it so bad that he nearly killed himself, he would have succeeded to if his big brother didn't stop him. They left that area within the night and started a life again, but refused to tell people about his sexuality, he went to gay bars to fill the empty void but remained unhappy. He eventually told me about his sexuality and his past. I hope you understand more now,"

The two had finished their coffees and both headed back to Murakawa. Yukina stood in the lift then walked into the emerald department, he stood behind Takano watching as his lover sat at his desk sleeping. He was in a deep sleep and wasn't planning to wake up any time soon.

"I'll take him back home. I have a key to his house, you can go to work," Yukina turned away and headed to work.

When he returned back to his lovers flat, he noticed that the lights were now on. He walked in and saw his lover sitting on the couch with Takano and another male. They were talking with him gently. They turned when they saw the door open.

"Shouta," Kou whispered slowly. He put his bag down then walked over to the male who was rather tired looking, the male that had green eyes moved away from his position allowing Yukina to take a seat beside his lover.

Kisa didn't make any movement, his head was still spinning, Takano stood up then smiled to Yukina who looked very much worried yet relieved. The two men left leaving Kou and Shouta to themselves.

"So, Takano told you about my past," Kou nodded his head slowly. He wasn't sure what to say to his lover. He was still shocked, even his boss and the customers could tell, "It hurt, my main bully was my best friend, but when I told him, he turned against me. I had seen this guy from another school and, like usual I fell for his face, my friend, he was asking why I was so distracted so I told him. He then hated me. Threw paints in my face, so everyone knew I was apart of the gay community. They kicked me in the stomack, broke my wrist and my arm. They spat on me. Said that I was a disgrace and should go to an all guy boarding school,"

Kisa took a breath, his lover was listening attentively, he had tears swelling up inside as his lover spoke about his past, "I snapped. Everyone hated me, so I got a knife and went to cut myself. I knew where a major artery was, but my brother came in and stopped me, without much planning, we left that area. My brother phoned the school and explained that I was being bullied and how I nearly killed myself. I was taken to a new school, but I didn't come back out until I was 23," Kisa finished. Kou had tears swelling up in his eyes then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lovers lips.

"I saw a blonde male being bullied, the way I was. He goes to your university. So when you said what you were going to come out, I remembered how they treated me," Kou picked up his lover and led him into the bedroom. They lay in the bed together, both facing each other.

"If someone tried to hurt me, I'll twist their arm off. Is the blonde male, a bit taller than you?" Shouta nodded his head. "That's Koga Kawashima, he's a design major but one of my friends. Tomorrow, I'm going to come out, and you will be there beside me. Then you can point out who hurt Koga, and I will get them," Kou explained. Kisa nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

Yukina was in his homeroom. He stood with his friends and was having a chat. He looked to his phone then smiled, "Is that your girlfriend," One of the four asked. Kou shook his head slowly.

"No my boyfriend," everyone in the class gasped. The four boys gasped jumping back.

"Homo freak," Kou could tell that his lover was in the room. He ran forward and punched the male in the face, no hesitation. The girls screamed running to the end of the classroom.

"You people make me sick!" He hissed at them then turned to hear Koga.

"It's you!" Everyone turned to see a black haired male and Koga with crutches, "I remember you. You smiled at me, I could see that you knew the feeling, I was thinking about killing myself but then you smiled at me, it was like you were telling me to hang in there. Thank you!" Kisa laughed blushing.

"Kou, it was them. Let me," Kisa walked over to them. He grabbed one of them by the tie and pulled him in close to his face.

"I want you to apologise to Kawashima! Get over yourself, it's pathetic. Girls love cute things and homo's. Now!" The four rushed over to Koga and apologized to the male.

"I can't believe someone younger than us, is making us apologise to Koga," Kisa received a kiss from Kou then felt his arms wrap around his small body.

"He's 30, he's not in Senior School," Kou growled.

"See it worked out, alright. I'll have your back," Kou whispered to him, kissing his cheek. Kisa nodded his head then leaned back into his lovers chest taking a deep long sigh.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story.**

**Please review**


End file.
